Jonah Wizard: Revealed
by BleedingFlames
Summary: "Yo Homies! It's the numba one hottest gangsta on Planet Earth! The one and only...the bomb, Jonah Wizard! Here to answer all your questions and your scandals!"  written by Broderick Wizard
1. Chapter 1

YO! MY HOMIES!

So basically, Pops is makin' me do this sorta stuff but I reckon' I can handle this shindag pretty well.

So here's what you gotta do! You can review and ask your questions and type in your hots for me and I can answer it! Sounds good, huh? It gets even better! If you become part of this whole 'JONAH WIZARD: REVEALED' Q&A, I can give ya' exclusive sneak peeks of my newest Gangsta hits, clothin' lines, products and all that.

Who's the new Justin Bieber?

Oh that's right, JONAH WIZARD!

So homies' start tomorrow! I'll be answerin' all of you homies!

* * *

**Jonah Wizard: Revealed is a product of Wizard Enterprises by Cora Wizard. Strictly no cursing, profanity or any other words that may cause a bad reputation to the 'Gangsta King' This Q&A may not be reproduced without official permission from Cora Wizard.**


	2. France's Airport

"Jonah!" Broderick Wizard called out to his son who was playing Grad Theft Auto: San Andreas on the jet's plasma screen TV

"Yeah Pops?" Jonah called out absently, focusing on his game

"When you get off this jet and into Australia's airport, you'll be answering questions from those tacky media. You'll be whipping out your Wizard PDA and answering the questions the fans have sent you. Do not use bad words or curse, son. Remember that"

"Pops, I'm the Gangsta! I don't disappoint the fans. You know that" Jonahs said with a flash of his trademark grin which had been on the cover of People Magazine ever since he was about, three.

"Yes...Yes...Good..." Broderick Wizard said his thumbs pecking all over his blackberry's keypad "Jonah...you have a press conference at five, interview with Gabrielle Charbonet at six-thirty, dinner with the president and his wife at seven forty-five and a five-minute-interview with Fleur Monhecourt after the dinner. If you want, I'll cancel the last interview if that's too much for you"

Jonah glared at him. "Pops, the last time we canceled an interview, Mom went atomic on me. Besides, I can handle it"

His father didn't answer. "Okay, I got the president's chef to send over the menu...snails dipped in butter?" His father's expression was priceless. It was as if somebody had told him his son had eaten a five-year-old child in front of the camera

Jonah wrinkled his nose "Um, can you tell the guy to change the menu? If not, we're out"

His father nodded tersely. He was used to his son's attitude. Besides, whoever had heard of snails dipped in butter? He typed at his blackberry for some time and received an answer from the president's chef. The chef would replace snails in butter with freshly-made garden salad and creme brulee for dessert.

The rest of the flight continued like this with Broderick Wizard asking his son what he would like to do once they got to France.

"Oh no...not good" Jonah's father moaned "Not good at all" He typed furiously at his blackberry all the while muttering curse words

That god Jonah's attention. "What is it, Pops?"

"Paps got a picture of you bashing the chambermaid at Versailles when she dropped one of your caps. Headline reads 'Wizard not cool?' This is not good for your image. Not good at all"

Jonah rolled his eyes. He could get away with anything-well, almost anything. "Chill Pops" he said, stretching lazily and popping his gum "I take some lucky fan out to dinner and a movie and kiss her on the porch. Nobody can resist that. Pretty soon, that headline will be burnin' in the trash"

Three hours later, they arrived in France. Sure enough, the minute Jonah got out of the airport, cameras and microphones were stuck in his face.

"Mr. Wizard, are you really not 'cool'?" a reporter asked him

"Jonah, look here!" a camera man yelled jostling one of Jonah's entourage

"Jonah! Give us a smile!

"Jonah!"

Jonah grinned. "Yo dudes, give us some space" he addressed the crowd of reporters and cameramen who stepped back, "I'll be takin' some lucky fan out for dinner and a movie...and who knows what will happen?"

He smiled for the camera and continued. "Now on to the latest news of me...Jonah Wizard: Revealed going live right now!"

Jonah took out his very own personalized Wizard PDA made especially for him by the Apple Company. "Question number one from Woman in Black. 'Dear Jonah, are you saying that you are the new beaver? Much Love, Woman in Black'"

The reporters oohed and the cameras flashed once more.

"Well Woman in Black. Don't diss the Bieber. JB's cool but he might need some practice...of course, with da Bomb! And no, it's Bieber and not Beaver."

"Are you very close friends with Justin Bieber?" one of the reporters shouted

"Of course" Jonah said "we're very close friends. Now, next question from bri bri 12. 'Hey jonah whats the happs! so you think you the new JB? I do see some similarities, were you ever thinking of recording a song with him?'

Jonah looked straight at one of the cameras. "Well Bri Bri 12, that's a very good question. The last part, I mean. For the first one, nothin' much I guess. Just gonna record a song with B.O.B 'bout next week. And if JB wants to record a song with me, I'll be happy to do it! In fact, he should be honored about being in da picture with da Gangsta King!"

"Next question is from or Lorna. 'Dear Jonah, My best friend, Alexis, loves you so much! I was wondering if you could come to our prom? That would mean so so much to Alexis! Oh yeah, can you post one of your newest songs? I think Alexis would really like to hear it! Lorna'"

The reporters moved in closer to hear his answer.

"Lorna and Alexis...I love ya! And I might think 'bout comin' to your prom. Never been to a prom before, though, so I might not know how the gears work. My newest songs...maybe later, I think...anyway, Ciao! And that's it for Jonah Wizard: Revealed"

Jonah took a little bow and went inside his limo nonchalantly while the reporters yelled out questions at him.

'Another day, another job well done' he thought

**Lala Daniels (Jonah Wizard's publicity head): And that's it for Jonah Wizard: Revealed! Tune it to Jonah News on CNN to watch who will be the lucky fan that Jonah gets to take to dinner! Jonah Wizard: Revealed will be taking place next in front of the Eiffel Tower in two days! That means you have 2 days to send all your questions to the Gangsta King! Send all your questions to 1-800-JONAH WIZARD! **


	3. Eiffel Tower

**2 days later...**

"Oh my gosh! IT'S JONAH WIZARD!" a fan screamed. She was one of the twenty thousand people who had shown up at the Eiffel Tower in order to see Jonah do another live Jonah Wizard: Revealed.

"He's hot! JONAH, I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN! WILL YOU MARRY ME!" another girl screamed

"JONAH!" people were waving banners with Jonah's pictures on it and some carried the words: "JONAH WE LOVE YOU!" It was a crazy day in Paris and Jonah Wizard was loving every minute of it. He loved big crowds, obsessed girls and sometimes guys screaming his name and the news vans piled up and people itching just to get close to him. In some way, it made him feel wanted.

Broderick handed his son a small microphone which Lala Daniels pinned to his collar.

"YO HOMIES!" Jonah spoke, his voice heard by thousands of fans. The crowd before him screamed in reply.

"ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER JONAH WIZARD: REVEALED?" Jonah said. He had to yell in order to be heard by the crowd.

The fans screamed "YES!" back at him

Jonah flipped his Wizard PDA open and selected a small folder. This was where all the questions for his live segment were stored. He smiled to himself when he saw another question from the mysterious Woman in Black.

"This one's from Woman in Black" he said into the microphone, "Dear Jonah, When you are older, what job do you think you'll have? Television show host? One of the judges for American Idol? You name it! -Cordially, Woman in Black."

Jonah grinned for the cameras, the girls (which made up about 3/4 of the fan population before him) scream in delight and chant asking for more. Jonah held up his hands to quiet them. Geez, the fans were too over-obsessed sometimes.

"Well Woman in Black, there is absolutely nothing Jonah Wizard can't do. Even slam a revolving door, ya' name it! And I already have a job! A multi-billion job! Cha-ching! Hmm...a Show host? I think...Lala got a call from Hollywood today. But somebody's trying to stop me getting my own show from happnin'...Yo! D.M. Why you ball-blockin' me, huh man? Not cool! And American Idol...maybe..."

The fans screamed again. A reporter rushed forward and stuck her microphone underneath Jonah's chin. "Jonah, there are some rumors that you will be replacing Simon Cowell in the next season of American Idol. Is this true or not?"

Jonah grinned. "Be easy, dude. Don't go like dat to da Bomb! See on American Idol. I ain't givin' in to those rumors, yet!"

Police led the reporter behind the barrier again while she tried to break free and get another second with Jonah. 'Thank God the police here were strong' Jonah thought

"Next Question" Lala said into her own microphone. She disliked having police lead away another crazy fan. It made Jonah look not good in front of TV. But then again, he always looked good in front of the media.

"Okay homies. Dis is from ...Dear Jonah, I love you like, a lot! Anyways, would you ever do a song with Taylor Swift? That would be awesome my to favorite artist doing a song together, I would probably die from excitement! Love, Taylor."

Jonah flashed his trademark grin to the fans. "Well , Taylor Swift is my shorty! She's another one of da bombs! Of course I'll be happy to do a song with her!"

"Next question," Jonah said selecting the last question on his PDA, "This one's from Baby-Meerkat-Caroline. "Um, Hello? I'm calling about the question stuff...Yeah, I wanted to know if I can get the lyrics to his newest song, you know, 'Can't Leave Me Hanging?' Thank you...Goodbye."

The fans screamed again and took up the chant "JONAH! JONAH! JONAH! JONAH!"

Jonah held his arms up to the air and swayed to the beat of the chant. Then he began to sing along with the beat"

"Yo baby! I tell you I love you  
And what do you do? You say  
dat it ain't true  
And shawty, you left me alone  
do you remember dat?  
and baby you know what else?  
Shawty, you can't leave me hangin"

Jonah made a face, making his fans laugh. "Homies, dat ain't da final yet. Ludacris is gonna sing it with me and maybe dat will make it better. Not sayin' dat it's final but I 'ppreciate da good words and comments. Word"

He flashed his trademark peace sign and waved to the crowd who groaned. He went down the steps and his bodyguard opened the door of the limo for him and his father. He got in, waving once again and grinning to the cameras.

Then the limousine drove off while fans tried to run after it only to be held back by police.

**Lala Daniels: Thank you for making the second segment of Jonah Wizard: Revealed a success. Again, please call 1-800-jonah wizard for your questions. Jonah will be appearing next on Jonah Wizard: Revealed in Beiging, China in front of the Bird's nest stadium in five days! **

* * *

_**psychoticbookgirl, Thanks for reviewing on my story:) I hoped you liked this chapther:D:D xDDD**_


	4. Bird's Nest

**A week later...  
**

"What's happening in the bird's nest?" a curious biker stopped in front of Beiging's Bird Nest taking in the massive crowd in front of him. People by the millions had flocked to the Bird Nest for reasons completely unknown to him.

"Didn't you hear?" a teenager practically screamed in his ear, "JONAH WIZARD IS HERE!"

The biker dropped his vintage bike. "Jonah Wizard? For the Jonah Wizard: Revealed Segment? OH MY GOSH! My sister loves him! I better make sure she gets down here to see him live!" He whipped out a silver phone from his pocket and began rapidly speaking in Chinese in the mouthpiece.

**In Front of the Bird's Nest...**

"Jonah, this looks like a huge crowd...are you sure you want to do this?" Broderick Wizard asked his son, Jonah, nervously. He hated big crowds.

"Sure pops. I ain't trippin' when I said I wanted to go to China. 'Sides, this is good for the paps. They'll eat this up!" Jonah said casually. He fingered the collar of his expensive leather jacket and flashed a smile to one of the crazy Chinese girls who had come to see him. The girl screamed something in Chinese and almost fainted. But Jonah didn't get to see that part. He was too busy scrolling down his Wizard PDA to prepare for the questions.

He saw another question fro that mysterious Woman In Black. He smiled to himself. This fan was crazy about him! So far, she had been featured on every of his 'Revealed' segments. He made a mental note to find out who this Woman In Black really was.

"GOOD MORNING BEIGING!" Lala Daniels had to shout in the microphone in order to be heard over the swelling crowd. "DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SEGMENT OF REVEALED?"

The crowd gave ear-splitting shrieks in reply. The Wizard entourage took that as a very...er...excited yes.

"WELL, GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE AND ONLY...JONAH WIZARD!" Lala brandished her right hand in front of Jonah and the crowd screamed even louder. A fan girl rushed forward but thankfully, she was intercepted by one of the Wizard's bodyguards.

"Okay yo'. You guys excited? You should be! I'm da bomb!" Jonah said in his famous gangster talk. The Chinese crowd screamed even louder.

"Anyway, first question is from . Hey Jonah, Thank you for answering my last question! So I was talking to my friend Amy yesterday and she said that you were her cousin or something like that...I was wondering if that was true... And when does your next CD come out? Love, Taylor"

Jonah flashed his trademark gangsta sign for the cameras before answering the question.

"Yo , no need to go baboozle on me for answerin' your last question. Dat's cool for me. Amy is a very...er...very distant cuz of mine. Tell her I said hi, kay? Anyways, next CD...COMING OUT NEXT MONTH! It's called 'Gangsta 2.0'"

"OH MY GOD! I AM GETTING THAT! JONAH, YOU ROCK!" a girl screamed in halting English somewhere from the middle part of the crowd. Jonah blew a kiss to them which made about, a couple hundred girls swoon and collapse on the ground, shocked.

"Next question from the much loved, Woman In Black! "Dear Jonah, Again, thank you for featuring my question on Jonah Wizard: Revealed. Your segment is very interesting to watch and hear of. Now unto my next question. You known as one of the youngest world-famous pop-stars of the age. Where in the world are you not known? I'm sure your father can find out on his Blackberry. I cannot wait for your next show. Aren't you due for your segment in Beijing by now? Cordially, Woman in Black'"

Jonah rolled his eyes as his father desperately tried to search on his Blackberry on some place Jonah wasn't known. When he saw his son looking at him nervously, he shook his head and smiled. His son grinned too. This was some good news.

"Well Woman in Black...nowhere in this world am I not known! Except maybe for Atlantis, yo' but didn't that sink a long long long time ago?" Jonah lowered his shades a little and winked at the massive crowd. The fans screamed louder.

"Okay...next question yo'...from TheGerbilsAreCOMING, Hey Jonah, are you by any chance related to Justin Bieber?"

Jonah wrinkled his nose. "No way...we may be best buds but I ain't related to Bieber. Last question is from tgvvd3...jonah i really dont think your cool and try taking a plcture of you kicking a police man oh and could you write one of your songs for me?'"

He flashed a grin and shook his head."Sorry tgvvd3, I'm a role model for little kids. If I kick a police man, next thing you know...kids all over the world are kicking police men too. And sure thing, yo'! I'll write a song for you but it's gonna be posted on my next segment, yo'!"

Jonah took a little bow and vanished inside the famous structure. The fans groaned and screamed and a few of them...okay, many of them...tried to break through the police barrier in order to get to Jonah. Thankfully though, they weren't successful.

**Lala Daniels: And that ends our segment on Jonah Wizard: Revealed live in in Beiging, China. Coming to you next to...Cairo, Egypt in front the famous Pyramids of Giza! Stay tuned folks! **


	5. Pyramids of Giza

**YO GUYS! CHECK OUT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE!**

**And sorry for the Beiging - Beijing mistake:(( My computer's spell check is really weird:P It spelled Beijing with the G:P **

**And sorry this chapter took so long!**

**

* * *

**"Cairo?" Jonah whined, "Couldn't we go somewhere cold? Like Vienna? This is trippin' man! Just trippin!"

His father shook his head. "Cairo is good publicity. People here are flocking over to see you. It will be good for your image"

Jonah crossed his arms and sank lower into his seat. They were in the 'Wizard Bus' heading to the Pyramids of Giza in Cairo, Egypt. The bus was moving very slowly since the crazy fan girls were screaming all over it. Although the Egyptian Police and the Wizard Entourage were doing their best to hold them back, it was still very slow progress. Finally though, they got to the stage set up in front of one of the pyramids.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF CAIRO!" Lala said, "WELCOME TO ANOTHER SEGMENT OF JONAH WIZARD: REVEALED!"

The crowd roared in anticipation. Lala handed the microphone back to Jonah who grinned at the crowd and flashed them a grin. They screamed.

"First question is from Woman In Black...again...'Dear Jonah, Gosh, your fans in your last segment were hyper! I cannot wait to hear what your song writers will come up for the fan who requested one in your interview. I was surprised when I heard that you were interested to know more about "the mysterious Woman in Black"! Go Bears! Cordially, Woman in Black'"

The fans screamed louder and Jonah laughed to silence them. With one last 'I LOVE YOU JONAH WIZARD, WILL YOU MARRY ME?', the crowd went silent.

"Let's see, Woman In Black...Yeah, well, they're all like that. You should see the ones where I have to sing shirtless. Oh, songwriters don't write my stuff. That would be me. They just edit a few stuff. And yeah, I'd really want to know more about you..." he trailed off, furiously blushing

"Next question," Lala hissed

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, right...Second question is from PurpleTea88. 'Dear Jonah, I was too nervous to ask a question before now, so: What is your favorite kind of music, other than hip-hop? Yours truly, PurpleTea88'

"OH MY GOD, JONAH! MARRY ME!" someone from the back yelled. Jonah stood on tiptoes and found that the person who yelled was gay. Um...no thanks.

"Yo PurpleTea88, dat's my favorite kinda question! Lemme see...I like classical, if ya'll believe it. Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, those dudes from the past rock!" Jonah's old swagger came again

Broderick Wizard typed on his Blackberry. "Jonah, be quick!"

His son ignored him. "From anonymous! 'jonah, do you by any chnce have a girlfriend right now? cos my best friend is totally in luv with you! you rock!'

"JONAH, BE MY DATE FOR PROM!" a crazy fan girl screamed

Jonah ignored her too. "Hmm...anonymous, not really sure I'd like to jump in the whole boyfriend/girlfriend shindig right now. I wanna focus on my career first, you dig? But if there's a special girl out there...I'd like to meet her," He waggled his eyebrows at the crowd, flirting with them.

"From August Bloom! 'Jonah... I think I might cry... who was that girl you put your arm around at paris? How could you do that to her and me? BAHHHHHHHHHHH! SOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBB!'"

Jonah looked at Lala for help and but she was talking furiously with his bodyguards, discussing how they were going to get out with this out-of-control crowd. "Uh, that was just a fan, August Bloom. But I'm sincerely sorry if I hurt you or her or anyone else for that matter." He dropped his gangsta accent in order to seem more apologetic.

"And this is our last question from Kris. 'Hi Jonah. Egypt, huh? Pretty cool. I cant really say id im a fan yet because I havent really listened to any of your CDs yet. Which one would you reccommend? Oh, and by the way, if you know Taio Cruz, tell him I said hi, K?'

"Hey Kris! Egypt, yeah it's been da bomb for da bomb. My CDs? Hard to pick. Listen to all of them for me, kay? Taio Cruz? Sure, I know da man! I'll say hi to him for ya. Ciao!" Jonah waved to the crowd and was enveloped by his bodyguards who escorted him back to the van.

**Lala Daniels: Thank you very much to all those who have kept up with us! Next stop on Jonah Wizard: Revealed is Sydney, Australia, right in front of the famous Sydney Opera House. And remember! Call in to 1-800-JONAH WIZARD to ask your questions! And by the end of this segment, Jonah will be taking one lucky fan to dinner! We would like to thank the following sponsors: Coca Cola, Marks & Spencer, L.A.M.B., and Wizard Productions in helping this show succeed. Only two more segments to go before the end of Jonah Wizard: Revealed! **


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**So a friend of mine, Kathryn, passed away last January 24, 2011 due to an accident. **

**Please give me a week to mourn her. I promise that after a week, I'll be updating all my stories. **

**PEACE.**

**Thank you. **

**Spread the L.O.V.E**

**~DestroyRomance**


End file.
